


New Permutations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [594]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: What was meant to be has come to pass and all must learn to live in this new world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 December 2016  
> Word Count: 121  
> Prompt: bold  
> Summary: What was meant to be has come to pass and all must learn to live in this new world.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously a few days after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The speculation of how things would have changed in the finale and beyond if Amani had lived have been rattling around in my brain since the finale aired. So here's one of my takes on some of that speculation.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

His death is one that certainly has swayed the balance of the battle over the Beast's soul. Had he lived, the Beast may have resisted his birthright longer. Not forever, of course, but a definite delay. But alas, the loyal best friend has left the mortal realm and no longer has the ear of the Beast.

Perhaps the Baptiste girl wouldn't have been shot if Golkar had survived slowly bleeding out in a shallow-ish grave with five nuns. Perhaps Lyons would still be alive to pull the strings in his own twisted brand of godhood.

But none of that matters any longer. What was meant to be has come to pass and all must learn to live in this new world.


End file.
